civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Polls (Civ5)
Civilizations that need better unique features I'd like to thank everyone who's answered my question about the civilizations that most desperately need a better unique unit/building/improvement/ability so far. I'd also like to know what you think could be done to improve the civilizations you chose - mainly out of curiosity, but also in hopes of sparking a good discussion. Do the Huns, for example, need a better unique ability? A unique unit that's useful after the Classical Era? If you were one of the developers, what would you do to improve these disadvantaged civilizations? Let's hear your thoughts! -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 09:20, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Best ally, worst ally, most fun enemy, and least fun enemy polls If you have any stories about your best, worst, or most memorable experiences with AI leaders and why there's one leader you'll go out of your way to befriend or eliminate in every single game, this is the place to share them. For me, Alexander is the best ally. I need a pretty strong army to stay on his good side, but he's never backstabbed me or refused to join me in a war. Shaka was also a great ally in a game I once played as Bismarck, but his constant land-grabbing makes it much too easy to make an enemy of him in the early game. Worst ally would have to be Ramesses. The one time I managed to befriend him, he spied on me, refused to assist in a war, and then denounced me and turned hostile. With friends like that, I don't need enemies. Bismarck, who has a habit of turning around and denouncing me as soon as I have more points than he does, comes in a close second. Most fun enemy has to be Elizabeth. I've happily accepted that I can't stay on good terms with her. Even if we're on opposite ends of the map and I have nothing but positive diplomacy modifiers with her, it's just a matter of time before she declares war on me (and then tries to get me to empty my treasury and turn over all of my luxury resources after she loses at least one city and her entire army and navy to me). She once attacked me when we were neighbors...which I would have found easier to understand if my army hadn't been twice as large as hers and technologically superior. I captured all but one of her cities in that war, and I eventually took that one when I got sick of her denunciations. Nowadays, I immediately start thinking of the best way to wipe her out when she appears in one of my games. Least fun enemy? Ashurbanipal. Thanks to the Siege Towers he spams in the early game, I have to set up a defensive formation to stop him from capturing my cities, and he tends to form walls of them around his cities to stop me from taking any of his territory. Our wars always turn into waiting games until we've both made some progress through the tech tree and I have a large enough army to steamroll him. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 19:10, June 6, 2014 (UTC)